


Lately, Maki-chan has been just too cute

by tosiaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosiaki/pseuds/tosiaki
Summary: A nicomaki with a now honest and open Maki-chan who pleads, and an overwhelmed Nico-chan. Yep, it's the same lovey-dovey as always.





	Lately, Maki-chan has been just too cute

Recently, Making has been cute. Way too cute.

At least, that's how I've felt when I glanced over to my lovers profile, all serious and concentrated as she studies.

Nah, she's always been cute, it's just that I've been spurred on lately. I've felt it a lot, ever since we've become lovers. We've gotten closer, so she's come to show me a side of her I've never seen before, and now expresses herself to me openly a lot more than ever before.

That's why it's like this now. Today, we did finish our practice very quick, but even so it was an odd time to go on a detour on the way home. As I wondered why, Maki invited me, "let's stay and study together!"

"But I don't think I'll end up studying a lot"

"That's okay. I just wanta stay with you Nico-chan, even if it's just a little"

"How cute"

Ah! I immediately cover my mouth. Just like that, my mouth had leaked out exactly what I was thinking.

Maki stops in her tracks, and gives me a quick glimpse from the side. This makes me a little nervous. Of course I meant what I said, but it's still a little embarrassing to say stuff without meaning to. Surely, she'd make fun of me, right? Maybe that's for the best. Just when I thought she'd let out a word, Maki-chan went back to facing the front. And then just said, like a whisper,

"...... Nico-chan, you're the cute one here"

And saying that, Maki-chan returned to moving her pen. She said it like it was nothing, but from the faint tint of rouge on her cheeks, I knew that she was telling how she truly felt, beyond all doubt.

...... And right after saying that, this happened. I know that my face is getting warmer and warmer. I couldn't continue looking at Maki-chan, so I put my face head down on the desk, as if to hide it. But even when she's out of my sight, my head fills with Maki-chan. My extremely visible ears, no doubt they're deep red just like what I saw on Maki. And Maki, seeing this, let out a grin. I glance up and there she is, making exactly that face. We look at each other, and then like a force field, feel a need to glance to the side.

Lately, we've always been like this. The mood has always been so mushy and sentimental, in fact embarrassingly so, but above all happy and blessed beyond all measure.

It's so different from how Maki-chan was like just a little while back, when she'd act more irritable with stuff like "hey! Don't make fun of me" or even further back, when she'd act cold and say "out of my way already." Well, I already know that those times were pretty much mostly to hide her embarrassment and shyness.

I've always felt Maki-chan was cute, but her direct to-the-point cuteness nowadays is a completely different matter. Adding in how different she is from back then, the already normally cute Maki-chan is now on a whole new level of cuteness.

Maki-chan was so cute when she wouldn't be open with her feelings.

Maki-chan is so cute, now that she's open with her feelings.

And thanks to that, my heart let out a shriek of joy at the weight of everything from Maki.

＊＊＊

Hmmph, signed Maki-chan. She then put down her pen and closed her notebook and references. It looks like she's reached a stopping place.

"Ah, you've finished?"

"Yep"

"Then, let's go home?"

Saying that, I quickly got up. The sun has already started to go down, and golden light leaked in from the windows. We can't stay too late. But Maki made no show of getting up, and instead just looked up at me.

"Maki-chan?"

And right when I asked, Maki-chan timidly gripped my hand. A thin, delicate finger. But even so, a surprisingly hot one.

"Just a little longer... can't we......?"

she asks, with a voice like that of a pleading child, eyes turned upward. This is all too much, and it makes my chest feel heavy. It must all be happening unconsciously, all because it's Maki-chan. How scary. Make no mistake, it's the sheer strength of her cuteness. Is there anything in existence that could refuse her like this?

"...... Well, okay"

"Great"

Maki-chan lets out a joyful, bashful smile. One without forceful effort at all, but still utterly cute. Though maybe the reason it feels this way is because I just love Maki-chan that much. These thoughts are quickening my heartbeats. No no, calm down. I saw down on the chair again, and gave a few tugs on Maki-chan's hand.

"Hey, won't you sit on my lap?"

And like that, Maki-chan let out something strange.

"Wh-, why your lap?"

"You also do that, don't you Nico-chan?"

It's just as Maki-chan says, I pretty much gesture to her all the time that I'd like to sit on her lap and act all lovey-dovey. Yes, that is true. But still. There's no problem when I do it, but for her to be the one inviting me, it just makes me feel a bit bashful, you could say. But just as I hesitate, Maki-chan makes a lonely-looking face, so I immediately throw off all my embarrassment and nod.

"Ex-, excuse me then......"

Timidly, I put my waist down on Maki-chan's lap. Then, I put my hands on Maki-chan's shoulders as I maintain my balance. Inevitably, we stare at each other at point blank distance. This really is, quite the embarrassing thing to do. It makes me feel so self-conscious, I can't just act like normal. I avert my gaze without even thinking. Or rather, I'm just so embarrassed, I can't look at her straight. I take a passing glance at Maki-chan. Her face was also red, but also dissatisfied for some reason.

"Hey, you're a bit far, hm......?"

"Is, is that so..."

Maki-chan is wavering a bit in her words. It's just as she pointed out, I sat down on the very end of Maki-chan's lap. I just felt so embarrassed, I left a little space in between us, but it looks like Maki-chan isn't so appreciate of that.

"Come closer"

"This, this is good enough, right?"

"No"

"Just why..."

And once I asked, Maki-chan sealed her mouth. She half-closes her eyes, and makes a little pout. And then, slowly opens her mouth.

"...... 'Cause I wanna hug you"

And as she says that, quickly turns aside her face. Just like that, her cheeks go red before my eyes.

It was just so cute, I could even scream. I hide my face, close my eyes, and just try to hold back my slovenly droopy mouth. As it constricted over and over with ferocious speed, so much that it hurt, my heart longed for Maki-chan. Even if my body would completely burn up by touch her, I can't help but still touch her.

I raise my hips a little and lessen our distance. My hands, which were on her shoulders, embrace and wrap around Maki-chan's neck. Without even a wall of air, the only space between us are now the clothes enveloping us. Now that we are directly sharing warmth, not a bit of calm remains.

I can't see what expression Maki-chan is making, but I knew just from her presence that she's overjoyed. Almost as I would treat a fragile thing, I gently wrap my arms around Maki-chan's body, hugging her tightly to make sure I couldn't let go. It's like as if I'm being surrounded by Maki-chan's soft body and sweet smell, and it all makes my head spin.

"Nico-chan, what a nice smell you have"

"H-, hey, don't just embarrassment like that."

It's almost as if she read my mind, which makes this all the more embarrassing. No doubt, saying it is more embarrassing, but Maki-chan continues,

"After all, it's the truth. You're so soft, and smell nice...... I love you"

And with that, she hugs me even more. This surprise "I love you" makes me heat up even more. Well, my heart has been quite loud for a while now, so it's only natural. The heartbeats from me and from Maki-chan blend into one as they both speed up. The parts of us that touched is growing warmer and warmer. As this heat has nowhere else to go, it intensified more and more. Even if it'd become hot enough to burn us, we still wouldn't let go.

"...... Hey, I wanna..."

was what Maki-chan whispered after a bit.

"Mnn...... okay"

I didn't hear what she wanted to do. But of course I know what it is, even without saying.

We looseen our grips on each other and come face to face. It feels like it's been a while since we last looked at each other, and this makes us so bashful, that we let out laughs. After our silent laughs, one gazes suddenly intertwine, bathing us in heat. And then Maki-chan, still looking up at me, closes her eyes and...... huh? Eh? I'm suppose to do it? I wanted to get her to do it though. We don't have to be this synchronized, now...... in fact, if you say you wanna do it, shouldn't you be the one to make the first move?

As I stiffen from this sudden bout of embarrassment, I meet Maki's gaze when she lets open one of her eyes. And then, she tilts her head, almost as if saying "won't you?" This gesture is just so way to cute, it empties all my thoughts. Today, Maki-chan is just so cute, from start to finish. She's just so lovely, I just wanna hug her, touch her. As if drawn in by an attractive force, I move my head closer, and take those lustrous lips. I embrace her all around, like as if pressing into her. As if in response, Maki-chan also put some more strength into her arms.

After a few seconds of touching, we both separated our faces. We stare at each other, with faces slightly redder than before. As Maki-chan makes a soft blessed-looking face from the bottom of her heart, I couldn't bear it, and embrace her tightly. As Maki-chan let out a joyful "oww" into my ear, I feel joy and happiness overflowing in this body.

Lately, Maki-chan has been just too cute.

I just love her more and more, that now my head is full of nothing but Maki-chan, and it just makes me feel so blessed, almost to a scary degree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=11079269 ! If you like it, go on and give a like on the original pixiv page too!
> 
> Yes I am a translator. If you want to see more translations from me, I post all my translations on my website. This one is at https://www.imaginationspace.org/articles/433 ! So come over there if you want to see more translations. Also, join my Discord at https://discordapp.com/invite/wS4cAV3 !


End file.
